Dominance: Part 1
Dominance: Part 1 is the pilot of OpTen Plot Ben is at an alley talking into comm device Gwen, do you hear me. at home Yeah, have you tracked down Vulkanus yet? Ben Done and done. I saw his getaway vehicle escaping but I put a tracking device on the bonnet. Gwen Good. We can simultaneously take him down then. Where's Kevin anyway? Ben Grandpa assigned him to work with that new Plumber called James. Gwen Sure. But it'll be a lot harder without him. Ben My thoughts exactly. I'll contact Grandpa and maybe see if he could send in a couple guys to help us. Gwen That's great. Suddenly there is an explosion near where Ben is standing Ben Will get back to ya. up Sixsix speaks in his language Ben You're back, eh? transforms Diamondhead fires crystal shards at Sixsix who dodges some of them and destroys the others with machine guns before heading closer to Diamondhead Diamondhead Gotten better, I see? Sixsix grunts Diamondhead Probably shouldn't have expected a response. Diamondhead cocks his head downwards and runs forth, headbutting Sixsix, making a hole through it's body Diamondhead Oh my god. Sixsix's innards have a tube inside, containing an unusual purple liquid and when Diamondhead removes it, Sixsix suddenly jolts Diamondhead Um, you're safe now? Sixsix grunts again and kicks Diamondhead Diamondhead Do we really have to do this all over again? Meanwhile, at Plumber's headquarters Kevin So yeah, James, you just press this to fire the weapon. James Ah...genuine thanks, Plumber Kevin. I still have much to learn. Kevin Yeah, whatever. Let's go to the prison next so you can know what to do if anyone somehow escapes. James Yes, yes. Kevin Wait just a minute, I'll go to the bathroom for a bit. Stay here. James Yes. Suddenly, Vulkanus teleports behind him Vulkanus taps his back James Hail Vilgax. Vulkanus disappears Kevin returns Kevin Let's go in now. James Yes, Kevin, will do. Kevin Yeah... Kevin places his fingerprint on the sensor following which the door opens and they enter pointing at a weakened Aggregor There's Aggregor, he popped up to take powers of a couple aliens. Probably won't do much damage now, since we feed him with just enough nutrients for him to live normally. James Have read about this man. Kevin Of course you did, it was all over the intranet. James Ah, Kevin, you are correct. Kevin Let's go to the next one. Back where Diamondhead and Sixsix are battling Sixsix kicks Diamondhead in the groin Diamondhead Ugh! Did you have to? Diamondhead turns his arm into a sharp blade and slashes through Sixsix's chest 'Sixsix passes out and Diamondhead calls the Plumbers as he detransforms Ben Hey, guys, could you pick Sixsix up? More annoying than usual today. Also, I need you to examine- Nevermind. Ben keeps the tube in a case and takes it back home Ben's house Ben Gwen, we need to stall the Vulkanus mission for a bit, I need you to examine this thing. Category:Episodes